


Dame un helado derritiéndose

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allude to bottom!Derek, Cussing, Derek is a bad boy but not really, Fighting, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, I am adding tags because the rating went from Teen to Explicit, I dont know Stiles is in charge, I guess some power play, M/M, Oral Sex, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't help getting into fights. That’s what happens when you are raised to not take anyone's shit and protect those around you. He hates the way people talk about others at school. He can hear every rude and degrading thing they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j.luis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=j.luis).



> I got this idea from this prompting on tumblr: "I’m always fighting and getting in trouble at school so people avoid me. You frequent the small ice cream shop my parents own and know how kind I am to children and elderly people but I don’t realize this." (http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kid-troublemaker-aus)  
> I thought it would be super cute to write so yeah.  
> I am still new at this. It was unbetad so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Ice Cream" by Battles. (Did I google songs about Ice Cream and find the one I liked the most, just to find a title? Yes. Yes I did. But the song is great. I really liked it.)

Derek can't help getting into fights. That’s what happens when you are raised to not take anyone's shit and protect those around you. He hates the way people talk about others at school. He can hear every rude and degrading thing they say. The stupid teenagers who think it’s funny to make fun of the girl who has seizures, someone who is overweight or underweight. It floors him like no other when rumors spread. He grabs the offenders, pushes them up against walls, scares the fuck out of them.

Jackson and his little posse are the worst. He’s got into a number of fights, and won them all. That will happen when you are stronger than normal. They leave with bruises and bleeding noses, Derek leaves feeling justified.

People tend to avoid him, because of the scowl on his face. _Resting Bitch Face_ is what Laura and Cora so eloquently call it. He cant help it. 90% of the time at school he is hearing the most stupid things. He asked Laura how to tune them out, but nothing ever helped.

His parents thought about pulling him out of school, to stop the fights. Derek has never hurt anyone badly, never gotten in any kind of other trouble. He studies hard and has good grades, he used to play on the Basketball team, but he couldn't stand the way the players talked about the other students. The things they said about Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, or Stiles Stilinski. Stiles most of all.

Derek’s has had a crush on Stiles for years. Ever since Freshman year, when Stiles called Jackson out on being an asshole. So when Derek hears Jackson making fun of Stiles in the hallway, he snaps. “Everyone knows Stiles loves dick. He plays lacrosse because that’s the only way he is ever gonna see another one in real life.”

Stiles is standing by his locker, turning red. Derek can see his fists clenching.

“Don’t listen to him.” Scott murmurs “He is a fucking idiot. Let’s go.”

Stiles nods, and before he can make his move to walk away, Jackson says “Have fun daydreaming about my dick, fucking faggot.”

Derek launches himself across the hall and pins Jackson up against the lockers. “Fuck you.” he snarls at Jackson, their faces inches away.

Jackson’s posse watches waiting to join if this comes down to an actual fight. “Who the fuck was talking to you Hale?” Jackson hisses “What are you and Stiles butt buddies? Want him to suck your cock?”

Derek slams him harder against the locker, arm coming up across Jackson's throat. Jackson gasps, but the arm is cutting off his air supply. “No one gives a fuck about you little boy. Your parents buy you rich cars, so you drive fast and crazy. No one cares. You wanna know why? Because if you died, no one would care.” Derek growls.

Suddenly one of the other lacrosse players tries to drag Derek back. He drops Jackson and turns, just as one of them swings at him. Their fist collides with his face, and he barely flinches. All hell breaks loose.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His mother, Talia, comes to pick up him up from the principals office. After a strict warning they leave, getting into her car. “This needs to stop.” She sighs “You are going to get thrown out of school. Ruin your chances of going to college.”

Derek stares out the window. “You didn't hear what they were saying.”

Talia sighs “You can't save everyone.”

He slouches down in his seat. “I can try.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He spends the rest of the afternoon in the ice cream shop that his family owns, with his mom and Laura. He helps scoop the ice cream and wash dishes. There are the usual's that come in a few times a week and Derek knows them all. The Ramirez’s kids in particular love Derek. They climb on top of him, asking him if they can try the newest flavor of the month. Their parents talk to Talia as the kids tell Derek about their day. He cant help but smile at their toothy grins and sticky fingers.

Another couple in their early 70’s come in for the non dairy and sugar free selections that the ice cream shop offers. Mrs. Andrews pinches Derek’s cheeks and tells him what a fine husband he will make one day, as Mr. Andrews tries to sneak regular sugary goodness instead of the sugar free options.

The shop is in the middle of the dinner time lull, when Stiles comes into the store. His hair slightly wet. Derek can tell that he just came from practice. He whips his head around, looking for Laura to cover him so he can sneak away into the back, but she disappeared.

Derek schools his expression as Stiles makes his way to the counter. “Hey Derek!” Stiles exclaims “How’s it going?”

Derek raises an eyebrow and doesn't reply. “Your way with words is astounding.” Stiles teases “I mean, it’s so eloquent.”

He winks at Derek, fucking winks. Derek tries his best not to flush. He hates looking like an idiot in front of Stiles. “Do you want ice cream or not?” Derek huffs.

“Of course.” Stiles replies “Let me think.”

He taps his chin animatedly, staring at the board above Derek’s head, contemplating his choices. “Chocolate Lava? Hmm. Birthday cake? Ooooh Salted Caramel.”

Stiles knows all the flavors, he comes in at least twice a week. Derek knows, because every time he does, Derek watches him. Watches him as he licks his spoon clean, or when he gets a cone. It’s bad then. Derek has to leave the area, or else Laura teases him relentlessly. He cant help it, the way Stiles licks up the cone. Swirling his tongue on the top of the ice cream, and catches the liquid running down the sides. He must have some aversion to napkins, because he never uses one, opting instead to lick and suck his fingers clean. The moans are the worst. It sounds like porn, sending blood rushing to Derek’s dick.

Derek watches as Stiles purses his lips, mumbling to himself, and then draws the bottom one in, biting on it lightly. It falls from between his teeth, redder than before. He wants to jump across the counter, grab Stiles by the shirt and make his lips even redder. He wants to push Stiles up against the wall and take him apart. Make Stiles shut up for once, and forget every word that isn't Derek’s name. Derek’s dick is taking an interest and that’s exactly when Laura decides to grace them with her presence.

“Hey Stiles.” Laura calls out, walking in from the back. “Long time no see.”

“Laura!” Stiles says waving his arms out.

“You terrorizing Derek?” She asks sweetly, knocking him with her hip.

Derek steps to the side grunting. “He won't order. Even though he already knows what he is going to get.”

“How do you know what I am going to get?” Stiles says affronted.

“A mint chocolate chip and Oreo cone.” Derek replies huffing.

Stiles grins “You know my order?”

Derek tries not to blush. “It never changes.”

“Okay fine, I’ll have that.” Stiles laughs “And a small salted caramel in a cup. Not a cone.”

Laura moves to start the order, grabbing a cone for Stiles. Derek raises an eyebrow. “I know what you get too.” Stiles teases him. “I don't want to eat alone, so you can eat with me. My treat.”

Laura tries to hide her laughter. She hands Stiles his cone and Derek the cup. Stiles gives her a couple bills and turns to walk to the furthest booth from the counter. He glances over his shoulder. “Come on grumpy.” he calls out to Derek.

Derek follows willingly, though he puts on a show of looking inconvenienced. Stiles plops down into the booth and slides in. He goes to work on his ice cream, licking it, and moaning lightly. Derek sets his down and gets into the booth. He tries not to stare at Stiles tongue and the way it attacks the ice cream. “So you got into another fight today?” Stiles asks a little too nonchalantly.

Derek grunts, looking down at his ice cream. He shoves a scoop in his mouth to show he isn't going to reply. “You know it’s kinda cute.” Stiles muses “This whole bad boy thing you have going on.”

Cute? Derek stares at him, spoon hanging in front of his mouth. He glares at Stiles. “You know, because you are so not a bad boy.” Stiles continues. “I mean, you got the whole leather jacket and scowl down. That is it though. You can't be a bad boy, not when you get into a fight, because some stupid guy called a freshman pizza face.”

Derek put his spoon down. “Who says it’s because I am defending people? Maybe I just like fighting.”

Stiles smirks, leaning across the booth table. “Please. I saw you start a fight when someone tried to record Erica having a seizure.”

He looks down at Derek’s lips. “I saw you start a fight with five guys that called a girl a whale and mocked her about her weight so much that she refused to eat at school.”

His eyes flick up to Derek’s. “You started a fight when someone called Boyd a freak, and tried to hurt him. Or the time Scott had an asthma attack in class and you beat the shit out of the guys who pretended to have asthma attacks whenever Scott was around.”

Stiles leans even closer, his ice cream is dripping on the table, but he can't be bothered. Derek eyes are locked on him. “You called Jackson out and beat him up and six other guys for calling me a faggot.”

Derek’s eyes are locked on Stiles lips. “That doesn't make you a bad boy, that makes you a good guy.”

Then Stiles leans back suddenly, and Derek is left reeling. He inhales sharply, not sure what is going on. Stiles brings up his dripping mess of an ice cream to his mouth, and licks it clean. Derek watches memorized at the sight. “I come in here a lot.” Stiles says quietly “I see the way you treat people. You let little kids climb all over you. They are always happy to see you.”

His eyes are locked on Derek’s. “The Andrews come in a lot. You are always so polite and sweet to them. I've seen you make sure that Mr. Andrews never gets ice cream with real sugar, because Mrs. Andrews is worried about his health.”

Derek gulps. “So?” He manages to choke out. “Why do you care?”

Stiles snatches Derek's melting cup of ice cream and plops his cone in it. “I care-” he says as he pushes it to the side “Because someone like that. Someone who stands up to bullies, someone who smiles like sunshine at kids, someone who looks out for people…”

He leans closer to Derek again, practically on top of the table. “That someone is special. I like people like that.”

His fingers come up to touch Derek’s cheek, tracing his jaw. Stiles licks his lips, and Derek can feel the warmth of this breath on him. “I like you.” Stiles whispers and brings his lips to meet Derek’s.

It’s so soft, so sweet, and not just because of the ice cream, which Derek can taste on Stiles. Their mouths move together slowly, and Derek is lost in the feeling. His hands come up and grasp the front of Stiles shirt, as Stiles brings his hand around to twine his fingers in Derek’s hair. Stiles moans loudly, and suddenly the kiss deepens. Their tongues seeking each other out, moving together in unison. Derek takes Stiles lip into his mouth, biting it softly and Stiles groans. He takes Derek’s face between both hands and kisses him hard.

Suddenly the bell on the door chimes loudly and they break apart as Laura shouts “Good evening!” at the customers who are walking in.

Stiles face is red, his lips are too. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Stiles’ laughs. “Wanna get out of here?”

Derek nods quickly, “I just need to tell Laura.”

“Okay.” Stiles grins at him.

Derek rushes to the back of the store. Laura gives him a look, eyebrow raised as she smirks. He rushes past her to grab his jacket in the back. He grasps it just as Talia walks out of her office. “You off?” she asks.

“Uh yeah.” Derek mutters.

“You know, we are still going to talk about those fights.”

He nods, trying to not appear too anxious.

“Have fun.” she says rolling her eyes “Be safe.”

He makes his move to walk out. “Derek.” his mother calls after him “No more making out with Stiles in the shop.”

Derek freezes, turning red. “I-I-I” he sputters.

She laughs, and he rushes out grabbing Stiles hand and forcibly dragging him out of the shop.

Stiles waves at Laura as she yells “HAVE FUN BOYS.”

Derek hears her cackling halfway down the street. He isn't bothered though, not when Stiles looks at him like he just won the lottery or something. Derek can't helping smiling like that too. 


	2. Melt Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles enjoy a picnic and a nice warm day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is "technically" a continuation of 'Dame un helado derritiéndose'. I was gonna write it fluffy, but like always, my mind went to smut. So yeah. Underage tag because they are both still in high school.  
> This was not beta'd at all so all mistakes are my own.

“Uggghhhh.” Stiles moaned loudly rolling over onto his back, head tipping back as his eyes closed.  

He sprawled out on the thick checkered blanket, stretching his arms above his head. Derek sat next to him, watching as Stiles enjoyed the warm sun. The two were in a small field on the Hale property enjoying a picnic Derek had put together, wicker basket and all. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me” Derek laughed “We still haven't eaten dessert.”

One of Stiles eyes cracked open and peered at Derek through long lashes. “What is dessert?” he inquired, feigning disinterest. 

Derek reached into the basket and pulled out a small insulated bag. “Your favorite.”

“Ice Cream?” Stiles cried, throwing his arms up “You are trying to fatten me up, I swear!” 

He reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, far enough for Derek to get a view of a dark trail of hair and one pink perky nipple. “I’ve gained like ten pounds since we started dating,” he said slapping his stomach softly “Look at this!” 

Derek gulped and watch the way Stiles hand rested right about his trail of hair. At Derek’s silence, Stiles turned to look at him. A smirk pulled at his lips, as Derek tore his eyes away. “Like what you see?” he teased, pulling his shirt back down.

Derek nodded slowly, as Stiles flipped up onto his hands and knees. Slowly placing the bag next to him, Derek sat back, watching as Stiles made his way towards him. Stiles braced himself over Derek, their faces close. Derek’s eyes watched as Stiles tongue darted out, moisting his own lips. “Tell me what you like, Derek.” Stiles leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

Derek inhaled deeply, feeling the warmth of Stiles so close to him, though they were not yet touching.  “You.” he sighed. 

Stiles nipped at his earlobe, and Derek groaned at the sensation. “Tell me what you want.” he said grinding down against Derek, finally bringing their bodies together. 

Derek rocked himself up, grasping Stiles sides. “You.” He groaned. 

Stiles stilled and dropped his face into Derek’s shoulder. His body shaking from laughter he was failing to hold in. He pulled himself off to look Derek in the eye. “Babe, you are not good at dirty talk at all.” Stiles laughed, pecking Derek on the lips. 

Derek made a face of annoyance. “Why should I be,” he stated “You do more than enough talking for the both of us.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You are so lucky you are cute.” he shot back, bringing their lips together.

They kissed lazily, tongues exploring each other mouths. Stiles pushed Derek back gently, forcing him to lay down. He began kissing his way down Derek’s jaw. Sucking hard at the skin on his shoulder. Derek moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Stiles leaving marks on his body. “Stiles-” he gasped out “-please!”

Stiles shushed him, fingers running down Derek chest. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you.” He shimmed down Derek’s body, spreading his legs so that he could fit in between them. He ran his fingers over the bulge in Derek’s jeans. Derek’s hips rocked up, chasing the soft touch. Stiles other hand came down onto his hip, forcing the boy’s hip down. “Be patient.” He chastised playfully. 

He unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down Derek’s thighs, along with his underwear. He didn't remove them all the way, but laid his body on top of them, limiting Derek’s movement. “You are going to be good for me?” Stiles asked quietly.

Stiles brought his hands to either of Derek’s hips and lightly scratched down. “Yes” Derek gasped out, licking his lips as he watched Stiles intently. 

Stiles began to drag his fingers down Derek’s thighs, nails leaving red marks in their wake.  Bracing either Derek’s hip with one hand, Stiles leaned down and began to kiss Derek’s inner thighs. “I love your thighs, baby.” Stiles moaned out “So thick and hairy.” 

He bit down roughly and began to suck. Derek cried out, fingers grasping at the blanket. He could feel the grass he grabbed as well, being ripped up out of the ground. After a moment Stiles moved to the other side and repeated the process. Derek groaned loudly, his breath coming out jaggedly. 

“Please!” he begged “Please!” 

Stiles lifted his head and smirked. He leaned forward, running his nose up Derek’s hard length. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

He licked Derek softly, bringing him into his mouth slowly. Derek hissed at the feeling. Stiles slowly bobbed up and down, getting Derek nice and wet. He lowered himself down, until he took all of Derek into his mouth and swallowed around him. Derek cursed loudly, trying his best not to buck up. “Fuck!” he cried “Shit!”

Stiles eyed him. Even with his mouth wrapped around Derek’s cock he oozed smugness. Stiles hollowed his cheeks as he sucked forcefully. He watched as Derek threw his head back, and sobbed. “I’m gonna-” Derek cried “I-.” 

He bucked up, trying to fuck into the heat of Stiles mouth. Stiles moved back, pulling off Derek’s cock with an obscene pop. “You didn't say the magic word.” he said lowly. 

Derek’s head shot up and he met Stiles eyes. A thin layer of sweat was on his brow, eyes wide and dark with lust. “Please-” Derek whispered “Please, sir.” 

Stiles grin widened. “Good boy.” He praised him, rubbing his thigh. 

He took Derek’s cock into his mouth again, working it with double the vigor as before. Derek whined loudly. “Please please please please” he begged, bringing one arm up to grab the blanket above his head. 

Stiles brought his hand down and massaged Derek’s sack softly. He sucked harder, eyes on Derek. He tugged on Derek balls gently. 

Derek went silent, his back arching, mouth gaping. His fist came down fast, hitting the ground next to him. Stiles swallowed as he spilled into his mouth. He sucked lightly, watching as Derek’s mouth moved silently, eyes screwed shut. He could see Derek’s thighs shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Pulling off he moved up Derek’s body, lying himself next to Derek. He began running his hand through Derek’s hair. “Good boy.” he whispered, kissing Derek’s on the forehead, “You did so well.” 

Derek moaned lightly, eyes opening slowly. “Fuck.” Derek rasped out. 

Stiles laughed, kissing Derek lightly on the lips. Derek’s mouth moved lazily against Stiles’. He gazed at Stiles as he moved back. “Do you want me to-” he motioned down to Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head. “Nah. I’m going to give you a break before I flip you over and fuck you into the ground.” 

Derek closed his eyes and moaned. “I’m gonna need at least twenty minutes after that.” 

Stiles laughed, throwing himself onto his back. “Don’t worry, I can wait.” 

He reached out and took Derek’s hand, fingers twining together.

They laid together silently, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the chill of the breeze. 

“Fuck!” Stiles bolted up and turned “The ice cream melted!”

Derek laughed loudly, the feeling of joy radiating from his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!  
> If you want you should visit me at my tumblr (hiddlesfiddleswithmyskittles). We can talk about Sterek and if you give me a prompt maybe I'll write you a small fic.  
> Bless you!


End file.
